


Save me

by Fedelmid



Category: We Bare Bears, Webarebears, wbb
Genre: Comfort, Family, Healing, Love, M/M, Rape, WHAT HAVE I WRITTEN NO, bearcest - Freeform, dubcon, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedelmid/pseuds/Fedelmid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice bear, while working in a restaurant without Grizz and Panda, is unable to protect himself from three predators who've wanted their revenge on the three brothers. Grizz feels he needs to be responsible for healing his little brother after the horrors he experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not so coincidental

"That's amazing!"   
"Your so talented"   
"How did he do that momma?!" 

Praise such as this was something Ice bear had been hearing on a daily basis.   
Tossing a prawn in the air he caught it on his spatula and covered it in salt before returning it to the stove and letting it simmer. 

This was the third night he'd spent working for this Thai restaurant, he enjoyed every second, he was in his element and was appreciated, un-like how he'd been treated at home. Though... Even while hearing these compliments, they were from strangers, not the two brothers he loved. 

Families were relishing in the joy his food gave them, which was always heart warming to see, it's what kept him going, what kept him from returning home. 

While customers came and went, there were a couple of men who kept catching his eye.   
They never seemed to order, instead would seat themselves at the farthest table and dabble over napkins and menus whenever the boss happened to walk past.   
Ice bear could tell they weren't planning to order anything, which made him puzzled, they looked wealthy enough to buy food and they seemed hungry the way they watched him cook. 

Every now and then he'd pace over to check if they wanted to order, they, as per usual, shook their heads and continued drinking the free water.   
They were friendly, in a sense that made ice bear resist asking the boss to get them to leave, one of the other cooks might notice and tell the men themselves anyway. 

Tonight however, while all other customers had left, they'd stayed another hour. They muttered urgently to each other, keeping themselves out of ear shot. Ice bear stood behind the stove patiently, though growing tired of waiting for them to leave.

All other Chefs had ended their shifts in the afternoon, he was always prepared to work till 11:00 for that extra cash. 

Ice bear was alone with the two men before his boss strolled in, clapping his hands like a child he cheered to his favourite employee. 

"Closing the doors now! Well done my friend" he gave the other a sturdy pat on the back and a pleased smile as the two shared a bow. 

Ice bear hung his apron, making sure his station was in good shape as he wrapped his hood around his form and waved a farewell to the man who'd hired him.

\--

The night air was cold as he picked up his pace, he hadn't earned enough money for a hotel room just yet, so he'd been crashing at a local shelter. The place was filled with other men and woman like himself, and it was warm and welcoming, unlike the streets. Plus listening to their stories was always thrilling, he'd normally have Grizz yelling adventures in his ear 24/7, it was repetitive, so he was happy to hear someone else's for once.

The streets were barren of life as he strolled down, was their an event on the other side of town? No... He would've heard about it. 

Ice bear gradually picked up the faint sound of footsteps approaching from behind, he turned his head casually.   
Much to his shock and slight discomfort, he made out the figures of the two suited men who'd been watching him since he'd started working. -they'd probably been kicked out of the restaurant since the boss was shutting the doors. 

The youngest brother pulled out his cellphone to distract himself, the first two nights he'd left he'd been receiving frequent text messages from Grizz and Panda.   
They'd been asking him when he'd be home, then that they were starving, that they were mad. At first he'd been tempted to text back, but after awhile he'd decided he wouldn't give them the time, they were only speaking for themselves.   
Sometimes, he wanted to call, just to hear their voices, it was difficult being alone, but he reminded himself it was better than being somewhere he wasn't respected and appreciated. 

Three minutes later and the two men were still trailing behind, Ice had expected them to turn at any second, leave down another street, but they hadn't, they were still muttering quietly.   
Were they following him? No no, he was just getting paranoid. Right? 

Maybe he should've waited for the two to leave before he'd done so, or spoken to his boss about his concerns, or used his money to catch taxi. The more Ice bear thought about these alternate options of precaution the more oblivious and naive he currently felt. 

Ice bear was picking up his pace, speed walking as his erratic thoughts caused him to grow more and more anxious. This had been a mistake, he should've called his brothers and-- no! ... No he could handle this, he was safe, he knew martial arts, if all else failed he could always punch his way out.

Maybe these men were simply returning home and their location happened to be the same way he was walking, awfully coincidental but possible!   
Though, even when convincing himself the odds were in his favour, something about their brisk footsteps advancing on him set the youngest brother on edge.   
He felt panic rising in his chest every time their shoes seemed a little too close to his heels. 

Maybe he should turn around? See if they follow him then... 

Coming to terms with the decision, he turned his head to make sure he could counter their attack if needed be, but, much to his dismay, they'd seen through his plan. 

Two sets of large arms grabbed his limbs and directed him the way they were originally going. Ice bear was in a panic, eyes wide as he thrashed this way and that, desperately trying to pry himself from their grip. 

Trying to summon what martial arts techniques he knew, he twisted his body around and landed a back hand punch to one of the men's noses, they recoiled in irritation and seized his wrist brutally. 

"Let go!" He exclaimed, his voice painstakingly low. "Help ice bear! Please!" 

No one was accompanying them in the open street, this part of town was dead, everyone was either sleeping or in strip clubs.   
Besides, his voice had a speech impediment, he was unable to raise it whatsoever, he was basically whispering, no one would hear his cries for help. 

Another wave of distress washed over him, another reason why he regretted leaving his brothers, they were his voice in the dark. 

Were the men planning to rob him of his money?   
He had a recent payment go in from work, at least ninety dollars, so he could hopefully avoid a cruel and bloody end if so, but, maybe that's all they had planned, ice beaten blue in the back alley, his body never found. This idea didn't ease his frightened mind at all! 

He had to escape, this wasn't going to end well he could feel it.

Ice bear continued throwing himself around in their tight grasp, one second almost managing fleeing but having the back of his hoodie caught. It was all legs and arms as he was lifted from the ground and forced still. 

"Ice bear doesn't have anything to give you!" he exclaimed, his tone breaking. 

He was being dragged into a dark alleyway, the walls growing close together.   
Ice had expected to be thrown, but the cold hard ground still caught him by surprise. 

The youngest brother scampered onto his feet, fists at the ready as the two men blocked the exit, their burly arms crossed over their chests as they readjusted their shades. 

"Step aside" Ice warned, crouching into a martial arts stance as he calculated his best move. Before he could land a punch however, foot steps echoed from behind him and a voice all too familiar called out. 

"This wasn't the one I'd asked you to get!" 

With hesitant movements, Ice bear turned to look at the culprits behind his attack. He knew, he knew the moment he'd heard them speak, his shoulders dropped. 

Their wasn't one, but three men standing before him, Nom Nom, Andy Bangs and someone else he couldn't quite identity. 

"I wanted the one with black hair! Y'know, nerdy loser type!" Andy exclaimed, already frustrated. "Panda! I wanted Panda!" 

"Sorry mr bangs, Panda wouldn't leave his big brothers side and.. Well.. This one was all alone so it seemed like the perfect chance" 

"I don't care about how easy it was for you, I need the older one in pain, he's fond of the Panda that's why I asked" 

What?! What had they wanted with Panda? Why was this happening?!   
Ice bear looked from the antagonists to the two wide shouldered men blocking his exit. 

The one unidentifiable of the group cleared his throat to interrupt Andy. 

"We'll look at you! Haven't you grown" a man with wavy brown hair stepped up from the two stars bickering behind him. He looked to be in his forties, and carried dark rings around his eyes, he reached a hand out to run it through Ice bears hair but was whacked away thoroughly. "You remind me of Carla" 

Ice bear stiffened, taking a step back. Why did that name sound so familiar? 

"Don't remember me, huh? Dave, from the island, y'know, you threw a starfish at my eye" 

Suddenly it all clicked, as a kid they'd been stuck with him, unable to escape, trapped on the island until help arrived. He'd been madly in love with Carla, a woman who'd also been trapped their, but his love was twisted and blind, they managed to get away, just in time. 

"Boohoo! A starfish in the eye! He offended my bangs, NO ONE offends my bangs" Andy warned, a finger pointed as he took a step forward to join Dave. 

"Oh please you twat, he closed a door in my face, he threw me at a wall, he jeopardised my plans, and he chucked me in a cotton candy machine!" Nom Nom grunted, eyebrows furrowing as he stepped up with his fellow abusers. 

"Maybe if you'd eaten the cotton candy you'd have been sweet on the inside too" Ice mused, challenging them with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Forget about Panda, this guy will do" Andy muttered through gritted teeth.


	2. Sticky situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your triggered by rape, please skip this chapter. Its explicit and super duper sad! I'm sorry Ice-bear! I didn't enjoy writing this but things will get better I promise!
> 
> Please comment your support and let me know what you think so far, Thankyou! <3

Chapter 2

The three men stared blankly at him, he felt as though they were waiting for him to do something, to run, to fight, Ice bear was frozen in place. 

This guy will do? What'd they mean by that? 

Ice bears fists clenched as he stared daggers, whatever they meant, he wasn't planning for this to go down easy. 

Were they planning to blackmail him? Help them reach a new stage of popularity on the Internet? He wouldn't help them, he'd never help them. Ever. 

"Don't look so hostile" Dave chirped, his eyes darting over Ice bears rigid form. 

Andy snapped his fingers, gesturing from the men blocking his exit, to himself. 

Ice bears shoulders were grabbed aggressively, both burly men behind him forcing the front of his body to the cold wet wall to the side of him. Ice choked on a yelp, he squirmed as both arms were forced upward above his head. He let out a growl, struggling, twisting his body this way and that as he tried to free himself, his wrists were aching as their hold tightened. 

Large hands were trailing his lean legs and immorally rubbing over his rear end, ice bears heart caught in his throat at the feeling, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Ice bear has money in front pocket!" He directed, suspecting they were looking for his cash. 

Perhaps the three were planning on leaving him broke and poor, or maybe he was just hopeful thinking. 

"Here that? It's in the front" Dave took a step towards them, resting his shoulder against the wall as he watched with a tormenting smirk. 

Ice bear turned his head to look at him, arms still trapped, he bared his teeth menacingly. Dave pouted, a filthy chuckle following. 

Before the youngest brother could shoot the other another glare he felt a hand slip over his front, delving between his legs, massaging and palming at his crotch. Another hand slipped under his shirt and kneaded at his chest. 

Ice bears heart stopped, his waist wriggling away from their hands. 

"Stop!" Ice bear exclaimed to the loudest of his ability, he arched his back, cowering away from their touch but to no avail. 

It suddenly clicked, they weren't after his money, they weren't here to ask him for his help, they weren't going to beat him up. No. Way worse... Way, way worse. 

Ice bear wrenched himself away from the wall, but arms held his mid section, he struggled. Fear etched it's way onto his face as they continued, one man situated behind him held his arms, while his whole front was exposed to the other who was in front of him. 

"Ice bear doesn't want this!" He cried out, turning to look at the three watching. "Don't do this"

Their eyes glimmered with fascination, apart from Nom Nom, who'd turned away, scrolling through his phone with disinterest. Ice bear continued to lurch in their hold, his heart drumming as they observed every movement, every strain of his muscles. 

"Please!" Ice bear begged again, his legs kicking out. 

The two men continued provoking the victims body, the one behind him running their tongue over his neck. He of course, flinched, but a hand in his white hair forced his head to the side, exposing more of the skin as teeth grated over his shoulder and collarbone. 

Ice bear gritted his teeth and whined, pleading time and time again but receiving no reply. The men made sure every moment was utter torture, their grunts and groans meeting his ears and their body movements forced against his own. He could tell they were trying to get a reaction from him. 

The man in-front manipulated his hands over the younger mans chest.

"Such smooth skin" he noticed, running callouss hands over his stomach. 

Ice bear bit his lip as the man proceeded to suck and scratch down his body, running his nails up and down his sides and leaving long red marks. It stung. When finished he'd wait a few seconds and repeat the motion, ice was writhing with discomfort. 

"Hurts" Ice bear murmured under his breath, tears prickling the corners of his blue eyes. 

"We'll make up for it I promise" it was Dave who spoke this time, standing before the two assaulters and ice bear. 

Dave reached out again. Cold fingers trailed down his cheek bone, neck and chest then back up to his hair, admiring his body structure while the other two continued their teasing. 

"Ice bear hates you" the young man spat out, unable to keep a strong facade.

Dave didn't reply, but slipped his hand down Ice bears tight jeans. He smirked wickedly as he coaxed Ice bears hard on in his hand, earning a gratifying whine from the young man as he ground his palm against him. 

"Your body says otherwise" Dave whispered demandingly. 

Ice bear keened, shaking his head as he felt his jeans tighten, his manhood awakening as Dave wrapped a hand around him and thrust, picking up momentum with each passing second. The young man was dazed as pleasure pooled around his groin, his stomach tensing as the man caressed him steadily. 

"Look at how your moving, you love this don't you" Dave laughed.

Ice bear hated how his body was reacting, he didn't like this at all, he despised it. Why were they doing this, what would this accomplish? 

"Stop, stop, stop" he pleaded, writhing as his knees grew weak. 

"What's wrong? Getting close?" Dave growled, picking up the pace. "Don't be afraid"

Ice bear was panting, a pare of teeth sunk into the sensitive area where his shoulder and neck met. 

This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening... This had to be a nightmare, Grizz, panda, someone help please...

One of the men reached into his front pocket, at first Ice bear was in too much of a delirious bliss to understand, but then noticed it was his phone. He grew agitated as they flipped it open and held it up to his face, a camera flash caught him off guard.

Ice bear immediately turned his head away, his face red and sweat running down his neck. 

"Someone's shy" Dave chuckled, squeezing around his member. He leaned in close to the younger mans ear, nibbling at his neck as he whispered. "Scared your brothers are gonna see?" 

Ice bear refused to face him, keeping his eyes shut and trying to drown the world out, think of a happier place, a happier time.

With blurry watery eyes, ice bear noticed one of the men recording, a red light blinking as they held it up to film the scene before him. He was grinning behind the camera. 

"What would your big brother say?" Andy called from somewhere behind Dave. 

_Grizz..._

He let out a sob of pleasure.

_What would he say?_

Ice bears eyes slipped shut once more, air becoming dense and hips bucking involuntarily. 

_' I love you baby bro'_

Ice bears eyes shot open and he keened. He writhed in the men's grip, jerking his back and throwing his legs out as he rasped for air.

"Ah! ahh! AHHH!" Ice bear moaned as he reached his orgasm, wave after wave of abrupt pleasure hit him, his body begging for release. 

He came against Dave's hand, unable to contain himself. The group cooed at him, running hands over his body as it came down from its hype, this was horrible. Ice bears limbs gave a few last spasms before falling limp in the others arms, panting heavily. 

Before he'd been given a chance to recover, he was thrown to the cold wet ground, the concrete hitting his shaking body roughly. Arms and legs were pinned as the men crowded around him once more, he barely had the strength to hold himself up. 

"No more, not again" he murmured drowsily as sweat ran down his forehead. 

"Sit back and relax lad" one of the men behind him insisted, their largely built hands pulling at his jeans as they kneeled behind him. "We'll be doing all the work" 

Ice bear felt fresh hot tears spill from his eyes as they pulled his jeans down to his ankles, hands on his upper body to keep him situated on the ground. Something warm pressed against his rear end, he felt panic rise in his chest. 

He was about to protest, or more plead, but wasn't given a split second to adjust as they rammed their hips forward. Ice bears dry throat strained a cry for help as they filled him completely, large hands holding his arms as they thrust ecstatically. Crying wantonly he tried to free himself, the burning in his rear end only exceeding as he writhed in their grip. 

"It hurts, pull ou-t, pu-ll out!" Ice bear begged with a silent raspy voice. "Take it out!"

He felt himself clenching around the other mans member, trying to provide it space as the man forced himself inside the other. They'd chosen to go in dryly, no lube, no saliva, nothing, just sheer brutality. 

Clearly the others had grown bored of watching as they too joined in, one pulled their pants down to their ankles and jerked their hard on before penetrating the brothers mouth. Ice bear muffled a complaint as it slipped in and back out again, his tongue running under the bottom as the head hit the back of his throat. 

Dave knelt to his side, running a hand over his back as if he were calming a dog, then used one of the brothers hands to hold his member, encasing his own hand around the others and forcing the jerking like a puppeteer. 

Ice bear was crying around the muscle in his mouth, choking on the other as he was penetrated repeatedly from behind. Too much was going on for him to catch up, he felt as though he were a toy, a play thing, a doll. He meant nothing to them. He was merely something there to pleasure and please, he didn't deserve respect, a voice even... Just existing to serve them. 

It didn't sound that different from how he was being treated at home, practically a maid, no respect, never offered an opinion. 

Dave grabbed his neck roughly, forcing him to take the other deeper into his mouth. 

Why was he being treated like this, why was everyone taking advantage? Had he done something terrible in a previous life and this was his punishment, unable to even cry for help, unable to speak out in the dark. 

Ice bears body began trembling once again, being worked to the edge as the men around him grew close.

No one deserved this... No one deserved to be treated like they weren't an individual with feelings, a heart and their own choices. 

Andy was recording, snickering to himself. 

Ice bear wanted this to be over, he wanted to disappear. 

The brother was caught of guard as the men around him reached their climax, squeezing his body to a halt as they milked out their remainder of seed. His throat was filled, he choked, refusing to swallow as it slipped from his lips. His ass was held in place, the man behind him groaning filthily.  
Dave was jerking his hand madly as he came, directing the stream onto the others back and hair.

Ice bear was finally, finally, released. His body fell limp, unable to move, barely able to catch a breath as he lay lifeless against the concrete. He coughed, letting the cum dribble from his tongue, he felt dirty, disgusting and used. 

Around him, they were laughing, complimenting how he'd managed, how he felt around them, how soft he was, how they hoped they'd see him again. 

He'd have scorned them, broken their arms, muttered a threat or comment but was crippled with both pain and fear from the head down. The brother instead listened, sniffling as tears ran down his face, trying not to disturb the peace he'd been provided. The men were speaking with Andy. 

Before long, he felt the weight of his shoulders being lifted, his body hissing with agony as he was bundled in his clothing and carried. Tears blurred his eyes so he was unable to make out what was happening around him, but with what he'd only just gone through, he couldn't imagine anything worse at this point. 

Ice bear let his head loll to the side, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as his weight levelled in the other mans arms. The audible sound of an engine began, and his heart drummed in alarm though his limbs did nothing to protest. 

The brothers body was placed in the back of a boot, his arms and legs thankfully left untied, his attire was thrown over him, half of it still on his rigid form. 

Ice bears eyes scanned the men looking down at him, his eyebrows arching in a last, quiet plea before he was engulfed in darkness and the smell of gas filled his nose; the vehicle pulling away from the curb.


	3. Free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to those who are following this story and who commented, it was lot of help :0)

Rain rattled on the vehicle that currently had Ice bear contained, how long had they been driving? He wasn't aware, he'd blacked out for the most of it, only coming in and out of consciousness when they'd speed over a bump or rocky road. He didn't have the energy to move, everything ached, everything stung, was it sweat or blood running over his body? 

Ice bears throat felt dry, he needed water. Not only dry but he also felt sticky, he knew what it was, that crusting feeling over his skin. It was vile. 

Before long the vehicle came to an abrupt stop, his head lolled to the side and not another second was wasted before the trunk was opened to reveal two of the men who'd... assaulted him. His back was gripped either side and he was pulled out of the back, and for the millionth time that night, he was thrown to the ground.

Ice bear lifted himself from the earth using both of his trembling arms, they barely supported him, he wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline, exhaustion or pain. But once he managed to sit, he noticed immediately where they'd dropped him off. They hadn't taken him back with them, no, ice bear knew this foot path, he recognised that sign. The men had left him at the walkway to the cave, they were setting him free. 

Before ice bear could understand why they'd offer him such a simple escape, his jacket met with the back of his head. Both men took their stand around him, suits tight around their bodies and that same blank stare he'd dealt with all those nights at the restaurant. It hadn't been the least bit scary back then, but now, as he looked up anxiously he picked up no signs of remorse or pity in their cold eyes, he felt like a piece of prey. Ice bear had to look away as he was putting on his jacket slowly, he couldn't meet their gaze.

Footsteps sounded on the dirt behind ice bear, an obnoxious laugh following. Ice bear didn't have to turn to know who it was. 

"Regret talking smack about my bangs yet?" Andy snickered. 

Ice bear didn't respond, didn't even flinch, he was staring at the grass distantly. Andy must've enjoyed his anxious silence because he felt the kid kneel close behind him.

"Surely you can't blame us for what we did? You've had it coming for ages" he snickered. 

Ice bear didn't know what twisted childhood the kid had experienced, to think it's fun encouraging an adult to get hurt the way ice bear had, it wasn't in the least bit humane. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of trauma Andy had witnessed, to act the way he did. How old even was he? 

"Ice bear is going to make you regret this" he bit out, finally turning to stare daggers at the other.

"Well it'll take you awhile, because I enjoyed every seco--"

Ice bear bared his teeth in a snarl, trying his best to look menacing as he strained his muscles. Andy looked surprised at the sudden change in attitude, looking up at the two bodyguards as if expecting them to do something, but a dull clap interrupted them. 

"How brave that he still has the courage to do something like that" it was Dave, he knelt down to the others level, Andy got the message and left with one last hateful glance at Ice bear. "Don't push your luck, we can just as easily shove you in the back again and take you somewhere, not, so pleasant" 

Ice bear turned his head away, mouth closing shut as that thought played in his mind. 

"Let's keep this our secret, If I receive any news that you cried to anyone, there'll be consequences." Ice bear didn't see Dave's face at that moment but he knew the older man was enjoying every second. "Or we might just stick to the original plan and give your big brothers the same kind of experience?" 

Ice bears eyes widened and his mouth dropped, surely they weren't suggesting they'd ... the thought of Grizz and Panda going through what he just did made him sick to his stomach. No! No he wouldn't let that happen. 

A hand in his hair had him go rigid, pulling him back to reality. Dave leaned in. "Till next time" he sneered, shoving the other forward and standing to his feet. "Right! Let's go, we're done here"

Ice bear felt more hot tears run down his face, he felt numb as the men pushed past him. Nom Nom was watching from behind the van as the brother broke down, he frowned and left, climbing into the van with the others.

Listening to the car driving off into the distance gave him a sense of relief, the motor growing more and more faint. He didn't turn to look, his gaze remained fixated on his knees as that growing urge to vomit washed over him again. Ice bear strained his throat, willing for it all to leave, it only stung. Holding his stomach hurt his ribcage, and even slightly shuffling his hips sent the worst pains up and down his spine. 

But, with a forced effort he managed to stand, almost falling to his knees again if it wasn't for the support of a tree by his side. The heaviness in his rear end made his gut churn, feeling the contents leave every time he took a timid step, soaking into his underwear. 

Ice bear knew where he had to go, if he'd had more strength he knew he would've left and returned to the city, not wanting to affect his pride. It was exactly what those bastards had wanted, for him to go crawling back, back to his brothers. Though, he knew he had little choice. Just before he'd been so hung up about how awfully they'd treated him, now he wanted nothing more than to be by their side. His heart ached.

With shaking steps, he trudged back to the cave, all the while feeling like he'd drop dead. 

\--- Grizz POV --- 

Grizz was sound asleep, holding onto his covers, bundling them around himself. He'd gone to bed upset, still not used to the absence of his little brother. Panda and him had helped each other through it, their opinions about the third brother changing every time they discussed what'd happened. Unlike Grizz Panda was aware they were longing to see him again. 

Grizz and Panda had both messaged Ice bear, hoping he'd reply but he never did. Eventually they both came to the conclusion that he must've blocked them, they hoped this wasn't true, they wanted him to see how much they needed him. Both brothers gave up eventually, the silence too much for them to handle. 

The brothers felt they'd acted immaturely, like children, not realising what they had until it was gone. And, it really was gone. Grizz was trying to come to terms with the fact that they might never see him again, and the more he thought about it the more he wished it'd never happened. Grizz wished that program hadn't been playing, he wished he'd not pushed his little brother so much that he'd had to leave. He wished he'd followed him, asked him what was wrong, he wished he hadn't reacted so selfishly. If he'd done something different, if he'd taken any of those steps, maybe their brother would be with them now. 

A knock at the door caught Grizz's sleeping body off guard, and he slipped from the bed and onto the floor with a bang. His head shot up, aggressively rubbing his eyes as he adjusted his tank top and shorts. 

"Seriously? This late..?" Grizz murmured groggily, still coming to terms with what'd happened. "Who'd be up at this hour.." 

...

Before the eldest brother knew it he was bolting from his room, sprinting down the hall and swiping his hand across the light switch mid jump to brighten up the house. 

_Please, let it be him..._

His hand fixed around the nob, words flying through his head as he tried to figure out what he'd say, but he couldn't, not now. It swung open to the frame, and what he'd hoped for stood in the doorway. Grizz couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, his heart beating faster as he tried to juggle his emotions and spit out a response, off course all he could muster was-

"BRO!" He cried out, arms stretched out in front of him. 

No response. 

It took less than a few seconds for him to notice something was wrong, Ice bear was leaning against the side of the door, his breath catching in his throat like he'd ran a marathon. The younger brothers fingers were trembling, one holding the frame for support while the other was wrapped supportingly around his middle. 

What Grizz noticed next was that Ice-bears clothes were loose, his jacket half zipped, his pants sagging around his waist, dirt hung to his attire and his hair looked ... messy. His eyes were half lidded, barely focusing on his older brother as his head lolled from side to side and his lips parted only to catch a few desperate breaths. 

"Bro?" Grizz murmured, all joy slipping away as the silence between them grew.


	4. Reunited

Grizz's body stiffened at the sight, worry and shock mixing themselves together at the pit of his stomach. Grizz felt as though he'd been shot through the chest, his eyes widening and mouth hung open. Before he'd been bursting with questions, now he could barely get a sentence unstuck from the back of his throat. 

Ice bears body made one last move before he slipped from the door frame, falling forward. Grizz felt the others limp body collide with his, hands lifting up to support him as he began to slip from his grip. He'd fallen into his arms.

"Bro?!" Grizz's vocabulary had limited itself to one word. "P-Panda?! Panda get out here, man!" 

Grizz continued to call as he heard the younger bear climb from his bed, hoping he'd hear the panic in his older brothers voice. With hesitant hands, he cradled his younger brother over to the couch, supporting his weight and trying to not add pain to suffering. Ice bears head rolled as his older brother gently fixed him onto the couch, hands ghosting over the younger's body in horror. 

"What happened?!" He exclaimed. 

"Little bro?!" It was Panda who shouted, running from his doorway and down the hall at breakneck speed. "Oh my gosh, how did he-? What's going on?!" 

Grizz looked at the other fearfully, shaking his head as his eyes darted from the two brothers before him. His bottom lip quivered as he stuttered. "I-I don't know, he came over a-and fell and he, he won't wake up I-!" 

Panda stared back in shock, mouth falling open. 

"I-I don't know what to do-?!" 

Grizz watched as Pan dived down to kneel next to the couch, Grizz pulling up a chair as they both stared over their youngest brother. Panda ran a hand down the side of Ice bears cheek, stroking his thumb. 

"He's really warm" Panda noted, eyebrows knitting together worriedly. 

"Hey, it's me" Grizz whispered, leaning closer and running his hand over the others face like Panda had done. Pan's fingers trailed lower and checked his pulse, brushing back his jacket gently. 

"Still breathing" he mumbled anxiously. "I'm calling the hospital!" 

Grizz nodded to this response, but both brothers were jerked back to reality as the other stirred. Blue eyes flickered open, his mouth parting to let out a groan and a panicked jolt to the side as Pan reached for him again. He looked terrified.

"It's just us, just us" Grizz cooed, hands wavering, directing between him and Pan with a warm, broken smile. 

Ice bear scrunched his eyes shut, hissing as he adjusted his body on the sofa, but both brothers could tell he'd settled as his shoulders sunk, breathing slowing to a regular pace. 

"Water" he croaked. 

Ice bear didn't have to tell them twice, Panda muttered an 'on it' and raced away, Grizz listened as he heard cups clattering before turning his full attention back to the other. 

"What happened?" he exclaimed. "Please, tell me" 

Ice bears eyes slipped shut and for a second Grizz worried he'd slipped back into unconsciousness. But the brothers sharp stare returned, his mouth opening only to close again. He was looking around the room, not focusing on the other, Grizz suspected he was trying to figure out what to say. 

"Fight" Ice bear muttered hoarsely, seeming to have come to a conclusion. 

Grizz felt himself tense up, hands forming fists as anger washed over him. 

Someone had hurt his brother?  
Someone had beaten him, forced him to fight back?!  
Had they used weapons?! 

The more he thought about it the more exasperated he felt, the urge to find those who'd done this was at the top of his list in that moment, but his brothers pained coughing pulled him out. 

"Who?" he demanded, eyebrows furrowing. Grizz guessed he must've looked frightening as Ice bears eyes widened slightly at the sight of his older brother, hunched over and bristling. "Who did this to you?" 

Ice bear was close to replying, but before he could he winced, shrinking back against the couch as he gripped his ribs.  
Grizz felt his eyebrows rise, his hands relaxing and his gaze softening to a more worried expression. 

He needed to slow down.  
His brother needed him. 

Panda returned, panting as he handed Grizz a cup of water and a pack of ice from the freezer. He took it without hesitation, nodding gently to Pan who briskly nodded back. 

"Grab some painkillers Pan Pan" Grizz suggested. 

Panda followed his gaze to see the youngest in pain on the recliner, a look of fear washed over him.  
Once he was gone Grizz rolled up his sleeves. 

With heedful fingers he ripped open the pack of ice, and rolled some of the ice cubes around the others shaking body and over his lap. Ice bear let out a long sigh, Grizz took it as his cue to proceed and placed the bag, still containing some ice, on his forehead. He turned to the side and grabbed the cup which he'd placed on the ground, holding it up where the other could see and then leaning closer to help his brother drink. 

Ice bears lips parted eagerly as the contents from the cup slipped past his tongue and down his sore throat. Grizz watched with worried eyes as the others neck moved to carry the liquid.  
He soon noticed something else, the others jacket had moved from around his neck to show marks... deep, red marks. On closer inspection it looked like nails, or, was it teeth? 

"What are those marks around your neck?!" Grizz demanded. He pulled the glass away when ice bears attention was no longer on the cup but on his brothers comment. "Was someone ... choking you?" 

Ice bear looked anxious again, eyes casting down to his older brothers lap.

"Are... are there more?" Grizz pondered aloud, setting the glass aside. Ice bear seemed to understand where this was going and his hands raised defensively. "Let me see, I need to know how badly your hurt" 

The eldest reached for the other who immediately batted him away, coming together to wrap his jacket tighter around his body. 

"No" he murmured, not meeting his brothers eyes.

"Please, you have to let me, it could be serious" Grizz made another attempt, pulling his jacket aside and trying to get a better look at his neck. 

Ice bear pushed him away with feeble hands, hiding away from Grizz as if he were trying to meld together with the cushions. Some ice cubes fell from the sofa, clattering loudly to the ground. 

"Dude come on" He took hold of both the others wrists, trying to pull his body to face him, but he stopped.

Grizz never thought he'd hear Ice bear plea, use such a broken, fearful tone toward him. But now he had.

"Please don't" Ice bear begged, mouth quivering. 

Almost immediately, Grizz let go, holding his hands out in front of him like his fingers were covered with paint, messy and soiled.  
Why had he pushed him like that? He was so naive, who knew what his brother had been through? The break in his voice and the desperation in his eyes told him it'd been hell, never had he seen the other so weak and frail. 

"I-I'm sorry, man" Grizz apologised, hands retracting. "I shouldn't have forced you, don't be scared, I won't do it again" 

Ice bear didn't move, he continued to stare fearfully at his older brother, hands jittery as he cupped them together. 

"I'm... I'm so sorry" he murmured quietly. 

The younger brothers eyebrows lowered in confusion, Grizz didn't notice. 

"It's my fault, if I'd done something, if I'd gone looking for you this.." he paused, wringing his hands together. "...this wouldn't have happened. I wasn't thinking, and I-I acted like a child and.." 

Grizz looked up to meet his brothers gaze.

"I'm sorry I asked you to take care of me when what I want, more than anything in the world, is too take care of you" he explained. 

Grizz noticed how his throat had tightened, his words breaking off at the end. His heart beat had quickened, tears threatening to fall at the corners of his eyes as he sniffed. His little brother had been attacked because he wasn't there to protect him, and now he was doing what he'd always done, not take the others feelings into account. 

Ice bear had looked at Grizz as if he were the person who'd attacked him. It broke something inside him, all he wanted to do was apologise. Grizz knew ice-bear could see him breaking down, but he wasn't going to look away, he owed Ice-bear that.

A hand on his caught him off guard, and Grizz looked down to see Ice bears fingers running over his own in a comforting manner. He smiled gently, looking back to face the other who's eyes had softened. He didn't look scared.

"Not your fault" ice-bear murmured. 

It was then that Panda came skidding round the corner, a whole bundle of supplies tucked in his arms. Ice bear pulled his hand from Grizz's own, looking back to Panda with a gratified blink. 

"Here, swallow these" 

Ice bear cupped his hand and received the capsules from Panda, he threw them in his mouth and swallowed without hesitation. 

"He was in a fight" Grizz broke the silence that followed. 

Panda dropped what he'd been holding, reaction opposite from Grizz's own as his face washed with fear. He looked from Grizz to ice bear in disbelief, hands at his front. 

"Why would someone want to fight you?! Your quiet and never speak up unless offended!" Pan picked up the supplies again, what looked like bandages and plasters made up most of the room in the box, also other medicines. "I-Is there bad bruising?!"

"I.. I already tried to check man, he doesn't feel comfortable about showing us right now" Grizz cut in, noticing how Panda's eyes lowered to their brothers body to inspect.

Panda paused, but proceeded to nod uncertainly. 

"At least let us call the hospita-"

Ice bear immediately shook his head, refusing to consider the idea for even a second. Why wasn't he opening up? He needed help, he couldn't do this by himself, certainly he didn't think that! Did he?

"No hospital, ice bear can handle this himself" 

Well apparently he did...

"What about the police? We need to find who did this to you and have them arrested!" Grizz spoke up, gesturing with his hands. 

"No." ice bear warned, tone stern. 

There was a tense silence, Panda and Grizz shared nervous glances. Were they really going to accept this? They wanted Ice bear to be able to trust them, but refusing help was extreme. The eldest of the three spoke up, turning from Panda back to Ice bear.

"We won't tell anyone, no police, no hospital, as long as you let us help" Grizz asked, his tone hopeful. He could see Panda nodding in the corner of his eye.

Ice bear didn't respond for a bit, eyes darting up and down as his two brothers waited patiently. And then, finally, he nodded. Both brothers felt relieved, sharing a half hearted smile. 

"First unblock us on your phone" Panda suggested with an awkward laugh. 

Ice bear couldn't deny he had, receiving their messages had been getting painful. It's been to tempting to text back. He nodded, feeble hands diving into his pockets where he'd usually have left his phone. It wasn't there. 

"Where's ice bears phone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who had Ice-bears phone? :0)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a Fanfiction where Grizz and Ice bears relationship develops, Nom Nom won't be a villain for the whole story I reckon.   
> Comments would be much appreciated.


End file.
